


Don't Worry About It

by Elymais



Series: BotW University AU Shorts [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mild Language, let Zelda say the f word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elymais/pseuds/Elymais
Summary: A message on her phone brightens Zelda's afternoon.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: BotW University AU Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018251
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Don't Worry About It

”And ending with the foundation of Hylian petty states here, here, and here,” the professor professed, circling small settlements scattered throughout the map of eastern Hyrule which she’d painstakingly traced upon the chalkboard into three rough circles in the Necluda and Lanyaru provinces. Zelda looked down at her notebook and sighed. She’d drawn the same map as the professor had done, but instead of filling the details on her instructor’s lead, she had instead drawn a dragon, a cat, and a few less identifiable scribbles in their place.

It wasn’t that she didn’t find this material interesting. This professor simply had a natural talent for making even the most exciting of Hyrule’s chapters excruciatingly dull.

Her eyes went back to the chalkboard. The professor had written two sizeable blocks of text without her notice. Had she zoned out? She tapped the home button on her phone to check the time.

14:41. _Nine more minutes_.

 _Thank fuck_ , she thought to herself. She unlocked her phone to check her messages. She had no alerts, but she opened up HyChat™ anyway. _Still no messages_. She let out another sigh and looked over towards the window. Winter was on the approach, and cold winds blew tree branches to rattle the windowpanes.

She felt her phone vibrate on the table. Hychat™: One New Message. She unlocked her phone to see who it was from.

Link.

Her stomach began immediately to eat itself up as a smile snuck from ear to ear.

“Got out of lecture early, going to stop at my flat before we meet. Do you want me to grab you a coffee on the way?”

She typed out a reply with her thumb.

“Yeah, that’d be lovely lol, how much are they usually about 500 rup?”

Ding. A reply came through.

“Don’t worry about it 😉 “

Her ears got hot. She covered her mouth and looked around to see that nobody noticed her smiling like a fool.


End file.
